Project GodSlayer
by Derekjay2000
Summary: in the far future the world is ravaged by creatures Know as The Aragami, the human race has been at war with them for years. and as a last resort a secret group has advised a plan to create the perfect Anti-Aragami warrior, it's name...Project: GodSlayer. Join Axel Aragama, as he learns of his powers. and protects his friends and world. Gods Eater Burst (OCxShio, main pairing)


**Hello my fellow readers/writers how ya doing, i'm doing fine just making a story i had some plans for even after joining this site. now this is a story i always thought of, this...is a fanfic about, Gods Eater Burst, a game that is basically a copy of monster hunter on the game play and mechanics, but this game holds a place in my heart. and i played stuff out in my head on how my characters would go with my characters. so sit back and enjoy as we begin Gods Eater Burst: Project GodSlayer **

* * *

-Japan, some city unknown-

In the ruins of a town there was a little boy with dark orange Hair and light orange eyes, he looked no more then 5 as he wandered through the crumbling City only wearing a pair of tattered shorts. He was covered in dirt cuts and bruising

"Urggg, Where am i going?" he said climbing up a bunch of cars in the road "I-i wanna go home!" he said voice trembling as he got teary eyed "I wish...mommy daddy, were here...no! i need to be strong L-Like them!" he said wiping the tears away as he made his way down to the street bellow. Unknown to him as he was being watched form the shadows

As he made his way through the streets stopping dead in his tracks hearing a large crash sound come from a building near by "...H-Hello!?" he shouted slowly making his way to the entrance of the building "...Is any body there!?-" Suddenly the walls blasted apart making him stagger back as a large black saber toothed Tiger-like creature blast out at him roaring as it raised it's paw flexing it's claws "AHHHH!" he yelled as he crawled out of reach of the attack staggering to get up as he bolted away for his life the creature chasing after him as he bend and twisted around corners just barley avoiding the beast "Huff, huff, hufff!" he was running out of strength to run as he finally gave out tripping and falling to the ground as the creature leaped onto him knocking the wind out of the boy "DAMN IT!" he shouted as he struggled holding the creatures jaw back not going so well, as he looked around he noticed a pipe next to him 'THAT'S IT!'

As the creature raised it's head high mouth open he took his chance, grabbing the pipe as the jaws of best came down, and with every ounce of strength left in his Small body, Drove the pipe into it's left eye scrambling away as the monster reared back roaring in pain. 'Gotta run, gotta run!' he mentally shouted as he staggeringly ran down the road as he fell head first into the ground "Owww!" he said weakly getting up feeling his head looking at his now blood covered hand and then forward "...No...No no no!" he shouted crawling to the edge of a drop of collapsed highway "No, no, no, no!" he cried as he heard the sound of primal growling

turning he say the creature staring at him with one eye, the other had the pole in it, he fell back moving as far to the edge he could get, as he looked up the last thing he saw was the claws then the sky above as blood pored from a his chest, and gut "Huh...i'm...falling" he said calmly as he fell towards the ground bellow 'i'm scared!' he thought as his vision started going blurry from blood loss 'I'm going to die here...' closing his eyes as he silently cried awaiting the ground bellow.

But...it never came, as he fell he felt something grab his arm and he was dangling in the air. Weakly he looked up at the thing that grabbed him, his vision was still a messy blur, but... there was no doubt about it it was the blurry outline of a person holding him "Don'y worry... your safe" the figure said, he's hurting and confused head pieced together from the warm kind and feminine voice, it was a woman. "Quick... we need medical help now!" the woman yelled pulling him up and carrying him as she ran some-place, but that was all he knew as he slipped unconscious

The rest of his memories were scattered and hazy as slipped in and out of consciousness, the things he knew were there were people, he was hurt, in a tent, lying in a bed."Hrm...God..." he mumbled as he began to stir and awake sitting up he placed a hand on his head that had a raging bashing felling not helping the already spinning head and Nausea. he then noticed that he was in a bed, as he took time to look at his surroundings of what appeared to be a tent

"What...were...am i?" he said looking down at his chest upper body that was practically covered in Bandages he quickly turned as he heard the sound of the tent opening to see a woman "OH! Your awake!" she said happily as she set a tray down

She appeared to be rather young, around 18-19 with her Long black hair and blue eyes, she wore a blue vest and white skirt and a Lab coat, so he assumed she was some sort of medic or scientist

"Where am i?" he asked her "What happened to me?" as she made her way to him she sat down next to his bed "I don't know much, i saw you falling, caught you, saw you had large gashes and bam... here you are" she said smiling but stopped to see he was trembling and crying "I-I'm scared, my Ho-home was destroyed b-by the monsters, mommy and daddy told me to-to run!" he said clenching the sheets, as he felt the woman embrace him in a hug

"...You poor boy" she said quietly rubbing his back "No child should have to go through that" she then looked him in the eyes as she wiped a tear from his check "Your safe now...ok no more tears" she smiled seeing him nod "My name is Claire, what's yours?" she asked him as he looked up

"My name Is... Axel, Axel Aragama"

That...was the start of my story, my adventures, but there is still more to go... I am Axel Aragama, subject 1 of Project: GodSlayer

* * *

**Aaaaaaand end, so? how did you like it so far? this was just a little idea i had playing through Gods Eater Burst, but hopefully soon i can post another chapter and can give some hints to the Whole Project: GodSlayer thing. so basically the way the story line will work is the main story of the game with some added things from me! so yeah hope you guys like the idea and as always. I will see yoooou...In the next Chapter! BU-BYE!**


End file.
